The Tale of a Greengrass
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: Two wizards that come from two different worlds now somehow become love interests in each others lives. Astoria doubted it could happen and Draco wouldn't have ever gave it a thought.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter_

_A/N: Here it is everyone. I finally decided to write a multichapter fanfic about Draco and Astoria. I hope you like it. I also want to say, I am working on the last chapter in Fighting Thunderstorms so please don't think I abandoned it._

**The Tale of a Greengrass **

"You remember the Malfoys right Astoria?" my mum asked me, on platform nine and three quarters.

I nodded shyly.

This was my first year at Hogwarts. I was excited but scared at the same time. My older sister Daphne stood next to me, chewing her muggle gum loudly and staring at the Malfoy boy. I would always tease her saying she 'loved him'. Daphne protested differently and claimed they were just friends.

"Daphne!"

My head spun around to see one of her friends, Pansy Parkinson, waving her over.

"May I mother?" she asked politely.

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course dear."

Mum hugged her and Daphne took off with her trunk and cat.

Great, I thought. Who was going to show me to the train? I got worried easily. When I did, I would start playing with my bracelet and switch my weight from foot to foot.

That was what I was doing at the moment and mum knew how I was feeling.

The train whistle blew, signaling us to hurry up.

"Mum," I whimpered.

She looked at me sternly.

"Fine. Mother," I corrected.

It irritated me that she would not answer to mum. Other kids called their parent mum and dad. But no. I was expected to call mine mother and father. I was a pure blood after all. I promised myself that if I had kids someday, I would let them call me mum.

"Narcissa," mum started. "Do you think Draco would mind showing Astoria here a compartment?"

"Of course not Camilla," Narcissa replied with her fake smile.

I was an expert at reading people.

Draco looked down at his feet and I saw an expression of 'do I have to'?

I was would feel the same way. He was a third year. Helping a teeny first year was out of the question in his head.

"Come on then Astoria. We might as well go," Draco spoke up.

"Bye mother," I said to her.

"Be good and make us proud dear," she told me, with a hug.

I grabbed my trunk and trailed behind Draco through the mob of people. I climbed the steps onto the Hogwarts Express.

The corridor was narrow so I kept tripping over my feet, avoiding older students. Once I accidentally ran into Draco.

"Seriously Greengrass," he said, turning around to face me, looking irritated. "How much of a klutz are you?"

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Most of the empty compartments are down here so I suggest you find one. I'll see you at Hogwarts then," he told me. I watched as the blond boy moved around me to leave.

"Thank you," I called.

He turned around and gave me a feeble nod.

I peered in the doors of the possible compartments. Most of them had snogging couples or older students. I decided to go with one that had three girls in it. Two of them looked around my age and the other one about a fifth year.

I slid the door open.

"Am I allowed to sit in here?" I asked them.

"Sure," one of the girls said.

I pulled my trunk in and heaved it up onto a rack then placed my eagle owl, Twilight, beside it. I took a seat next to the blond hair girl.

"Who are you?" asked the older one of us.

"Astoria Greengrass," came my small reply.

"I'm Taylor Lyke," she said with a smile. "Sixth year Ravenclaw."

"I'm Betsy Lyke," the girl next to her spoke up. "First year--- uh, I don't know what house," she finished.

I laughed.

"And you are?" I looked over at the girl beside me.

"Sara Miller," she whispered. "I'm a first year as well."

"Me too."

"I have patrolling duties now you three." Taylor stood up. "Behave," and she exited.

"So, what house to you want to be in?" Betsy asked.

She had a dirty blond color of hair and was fairly short. Sort of like her sister.

"Gryffindor," Sara softly said again.

With a voice like that, I guessed her personality was soft as well. I highly doubted she would be a Gryffindor, but if she wanted to, I supported her choice fully.

"And you?"

"Slytherin," I said, avoiding eye contact from the girls' who's eyes had widened.

"Why Astoria?" Sara asked. "Do you plan on becoming a dark witch?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "My sister is in it so I plan landing there as well. The whole generations of Greengrass's have ended there as well."

"I plan on being a Ravenclaw," Betsy proudly said. She pulled up her muggle pant legs to reveal gray and blue striped socks. "See."

"Interesting."

Betsy and I did the talking mainly. Sara joined in occasionally. I hoped that even though I possibly might be a Slytherin we could still be friends.

Suddenly the train lurched to a halt.

"Are we there?" Betsy curiously asked. She rubbed the window to peer outside. "It doesn't look like it."

I looked up as the lights began to flicker and then they went dead. All of the warmth in our compartment left. I could see my breath.

"What's happening?" Sara cried. She made to open the door, but I pulled her back.

"I don't think that would be the best idea," I warned.

The train lurched forward again and Sara yelped.

"Shhhh," Betsy told her.

Above I heard Twilight, along with another owl hoot.

Then, as if we were in a nightmare, the door slowly opened. A rotted looking hand was pulling it. I stayed as still as possible. Some type of hooded figure peered in. All of my happiness was slowly fading, getting replaced with horrible memories. I was freezing. Then the nightmare I had as a little girl started replaying itself in my head. As soon as it began it faded.

When I opened my eyes, the lights were back on and we were moving once again.

"Are you all okay?" I asked.

Sara looked pale still and Betsy was silent.

"Yeah," they whispered in unison.

I heard running footsteps and Taylor flung the door open.

"Good, you three didn't pass out," she let out out a breath of relief.

"What are you talking about Tay?" Betsy wondered.

"Harry Potter was reported to have had passed out."

"What were those things?" Sara looked at Taylor.

"They're guards of Azkaban prison called dementors. They were looking for Sirius Black."

We all looked at each other knowing who she was talking about.

"Eat this." She handed us each a chocolate bar. "It makes you feel better. You should start to get dressed into your school robes. We're arriving soon." She closed the door.

I quickly ate my chocolate bar and reached up to get my trunk.

"I hope I never run into another dementor as long as I live," stated Betsy, reaching up to get her trunk.

I think we all hoped that.

* * *

I had just arrived at Hogwarts and it's more amazing then I thought it would be. Unfortunately the first years couldn't sail over. It was raining hard. Kids were whispering on how the giant squid might have attack us. I thought otherwise. The giant squid would not have attack us.

Betsy, Sara, and I stood in the entrance hall, eagerly awaiting our sorting. I adjusted my green headband on my head. My brown hair was done in braids, thanks to Daphne.

"We are ready for your sorting," an older lady said. "I am Professor McGonagall. Please follow me this way."

The Great Hall doors swung open and we started walking down to the front. I looked over at Daphne, who was hardly paying the least bit of attention to me. It sort of hurt too. I always looked up to her as the best older sister ever. Maybe I was wrong.

"When I call your name, I will place this hat on your head and we will find out where you will be," Professor McGonagall said. "Breeden, Gordon," she started.

I watched as the boy went forward and sat down on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called.

The Gryffindor table clapped eagerly as Gordon took a seat.

"Barris, Riley."

The girl sat down. I could see her shaking with nervousness.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat announced once again.

She jumped off the stool and smiled as she sat down at the table.

This might take awhile until my turn.

"Flannery, Wyatt."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The boy took a seat.

"Greengrass, Astoria."

My heart skipped a beat. It was my turn! I slowly walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on my head. It went down past my eyes.

_Hmmm... _I heard a voice inside my head. _Your sister is Daphne Greengrass. Slytherin am I correct._

"Yes," I whispered.

_I don't see you as cunning as her though. In fact I don't see you as a Slytherin at all Miss Greengrass. You are too loyal for your own good and you have a way of getting along with almost anyone._

I hated where the hat was going, but I knew it was telling the truth. Maybe being a Slytherin wasn't what I needed to achieve.

"Just put me somewhere already hat," I told it.

"Very well," it finished. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

My world had just went down to hell. My sister eyed me with disgust as I slowly made my way over to to the Hufflepuff table. Why did the hat have to put me here?

"Lyke, Betsy."

I watched as she went up there.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried once again.

At least that was something to look forward to. Betsy took a seat beside me and gave me a smile.

"It will be alright Astoria. I'm sure we'll find someway to move forward in this house," she comforted.

"Miller, Sara."

Sara made her way to the front. I hoped she would get her wish and land in Gryffindor. Ugh! Why am so nice? That's what landed me in this horrible house in the first place.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A breath of relief came out. She had got her wish and I was happy for her. Maybe she was braver than I thought.

Once the sorting finished, Dumbledore came up and gave us rules and regulations. He also told us about the dementors that would be guarding the school. That made me feel even worse than I felt now. After dinner, I followed our prefects to our house. Daphne made no attempt to congratulate me.

I found out that the Hufflepuff house was down by the kitchens. When I entered my common room, I noticed that it was decked out in black and yellow, my new house colors. That reminded me.

I took out my headband and charmed it yellow. Daphne taught me how to make it change colors.

"Girls dormitories are on the right, boys are on the left. You'll find all of your belongings in your room. Have a good night sleep. Classes start at nine o'clock tomorrow," the prefect said.

I started up the steps with Betsy. Our door was labeled first years. Betsy opened. The room looked half way decent. It had five four poster beds. I found my trunk and laid down on the bed that was behind it.

"My parents are going to kill me," I moaned.

"Try to pretend you're happy Astoria," Betsy told me. "You and me are spending seven years together in this house."

I shook my head.

The other three girls sat on their beds.

"We might as well start with introductions," one of them said.

I sat up.

We told each other who we were, a little bit about us, and our goals and ambitions. This is what I learned about them so far.

The girl across from me is named Greta and is from Scotland. She has long straight strawberry blond hair and has two brothers and sisters. The girls next to her is Rachelle and is from France. She has short black curly hair and lives with her aunt and uncle because her parents were killed in the first Wizarding War. The last girl that I didn't know is Haley. Her hair is a dark brown that is chin length and straight. She's from Switzerland and her parents are divorced. She has a brother.

It was nice to meet these other girls, but I still wished it was other Slytherin girls I was meeting.

That night I lay on bed and tossed and turned. I reviewed everything that had happened today. Thinking back on Draco I felt a weird feeling go through me. One that I had never felt. Maybe my stomach just hurt.

I hoped classes would replace my feeling of dread in this house.

_A/N: So here's the end of the first chapter. I had to get everything set up and known. She will start to have romantic feelings and interactions with boys but she is only a first year. Please review! I'd like to hear what you have to say._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter_

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you like this. Sorry it's taken me so long on updates. Still working on others. See you at the bottom!_

**A Tale of a Greengrass**

"Astoria stop pacing!" Betsy insisted, pulling at the sleeve of my robes.

I shook her off and resumed pacing.

"It's not that bad, you only have detention for an hour with Professor Hagrid."

"Not bad?!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air. "Betsy, I'm a first year _Hufflepuff. _Do you realize how many first year _Hufflepuffs _get detention?"

"None," she mumbled. "Ever."

"Correct! And my darn sister has _never _had one detention in her life," I told her.

"You aren't like your sister remember?" she reminded me.

"I know, but still. My parents already consider her the perfect child. Me? I'm that awful Hufflepuff daughter of theirs."

We sat in the back of the library. Well, I was pacing and Betsy sat with her Charms book open. We were about two months into school and I had got myself a detention. All of the Hufflepuffs couldn't believe it. They started thinking that maybe Slytherin, or any other house for that matter, may have suited me better. Especially that horrid third year, Zacharias Smith. He seemed to never let me forget it.

"You stepped on a rude boys' foot. I would have done the same," she admitted, maybe trying to comfort me.

I pulled out the chair across from her and started playing with the end of my braided hair. The memory over washed me.

*****_Flashback_*****

_Potions had just ended and I was on my way out of the dungeons. The school was still so big and new to me that I got lost easily. On his way to his common room (yes I knew the Slytherin house was in the dungeons) was mister Slytherin himself. I was surprised his gang wasn't all over him._

"_Malfoy," I said politely. "How's the arm?"_

_A week ago that Hippogriff named Buckbeak had hit him to the ground. He claimed he 'almost lost it'. That had immediately turned me off to him. He was an attention seeking little prat._

"_It still hurts," he told me, with a sober expression. He looked down at his feet sadly._

"_Cut it with the trash Malfoy. We all know you didn't get as hurt as you claim," I said with a dark look on my face._

_His jaw tightened. "How do you know you stupid little Hufflepuff?" he sneered._

"_Who's the one talking Malfoy?" I quickly replied. Then I picked up my foot and stepped as hard as I could on his foot._

_Malfoy flinched but did not show if it hurt or not._

"_Explain yourself Miss Greengrass?" I heard an familiar voice behind me._

_I turned around and came face to face with Professor McGonagall. She looked very displeased with me. I actually felt ashamed for what I had did and maybe even a little bit embarrassed._

"_Professor, I---" I began._

"_I'm sorry to say but you will be given a detention for the action you just did," she explained to me._

_I turned around and looking at Malfoy. He stood there smirking._

"_You too Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said. "I saw you provoking her," came her long drawn out reply. "You two will be working with Professor Hagrid in the Dark Forest this Friday night." Then she walked past us._

"_Nice going Greengrass. I knew you were no good," and he pushed past to continue to the Slytherin common room._

_Friday was going to be one of the worst experience ever, I thought to myself miserably. I arrived to Herbology late and was docked two points._

_*End of Flashback*_

I stood in the entrance hall waiting for Argus Filch to show Draco and I where to go. I was surprised that Dumbledore was still allowing us to have detentions outside, seeing as the dementors were out there at the moment.

It had been ten minutes and still no show on Filch. From the stair well to the dungeons I saw the pale blond emerge.

"I was told to lead us to Hagrid's Hut," he said bitterly.

"I'd rather not go with you you know," I said, narrowing my eyes. "Besides, there are gosh knows how many dementors."

"Suck it up and follow me Greengrass. Dementors aren't that bad."

"Maybe because you're related to them," I muttered under my breath.

"You know, I'm not missing this detention because I just made the Quidditch team. I'll be forced to quit by Flint. He already despises me enough. He got his broom my father paid for. Why not kick me off and find and older and better player?" he said.

"Malfoy, why are you telling me all of this?" I asked him.

"Just forget it alright. Now let's go." He took hold of my hand and started leading me out of the school.

His hand was freezing cold along with the coldness outside. I prayed that we would not meet any dementors on our way to Hagrid's.

We were lucky, no dementors. When Malfoy and I reached the front door of Hagrid's, he made me knock.

"There yeh' two ar'," he said to us. "Bin' waitn' hours."

He handed us each a basket and instructed us to pick the blooming moon gardenias.

"Wer' jus' goin' to serch aroun' in there til' we com' across em'. Shoun' be too hard. Werevr' the moon's shinin'," he said, grabbing a basket for himself.

His huge dog named Fang, I think, followed him out. We headed toward the forest.

"God this place brings back horrible memories," Draco whispered to me. His hand was back in mine.

"You know you don't have to continue holding my hand Malfoy," I said.

"No way Greengrass. If you can't stand me holding it then I just continue. Payback for landing me in this detention." He squeezed my hand tighter and I tried to pull away. "Nice try Hufflepuff," Malfoy smirked at me.

The forest was dark and swampy. It was hard to keep up with Malfoy's long strides. We were also following Hagrid who was half giant so that was even harder.

"Yeh two are goin' this way. I'll go thet' way," he said, pointing the the directions of which we were to go.

"Okay, thanks. Let's go you baby," I said, tugging at Malfoy's arm.

"Baby?" he muttered. Once we were a good ways away from Hagrid, Malfoy stopped us and said, "Listen Greengrass there are a lot of creepy things in here. I had detention like this in my first year and well, I saw the Dark Lord," he said in a low whisper.

I stiffened immediately. "Really?" I asked.

"I swear."

We walked in silence for the rest of the walk. Our hands tightened.

"Looks like those are the flowers," I said to him, pointing in front of us. "They're glowing. Might as well get to work."

We started picking the gardenias and placing them in the baskets.

"Malfoy," I said. "I think there is another bush ahead. I'm going to look. I'll be right back." I took my basket and marched forward before he could protest.

Maybe I was wrong. The temperature felt like it dropped about ten degrees. I looked up at the sky. I saw something glowing in the distance. Slowly, I went to see if it was the plant I was looking for. It turned out to be another type of plant. This one was glowing red and looked like a rose. I bent down to pick it.

My hand touched it and suddenly broke out in a purple color. I screamed and threw it. The purple was spreading up my arm. I screamed again. When it reached my shoulder I felt extremely dizzy and my consciousness was slowly fading. My vision blurred as I saw a figure running in my direction as I past out.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital wing and knew it was the hospital wing. My arm was bandaged and my leg was too. Betsy was bent over me.

"Tori! Thank Merlin," she exclaimed hugging me fiercely.

"Bets, what happened?" I asked.

"All I know is that Draco Malfoy saved your life. He brought you up to the castle all by himself and he's stopped by everyday so far," she said to me. "I'm going to tell Madam Pomfrey your alright." She stood up and ran to the nurses office.

I sighed and laid back. Then my rescuer himself entered.

"Astoria! You're alive," he said brightly.

"Yes Malfoy," I said referring to him by his surname. "See you have the sling off," I remarked.

"I see your attitude is still there," he said with a frown. He walked over and sat on my bed.

"Thanks for rescuing me," I finally said. "I wouldn't be here unless you had saved me."

"You're welcome, you ungrateful Hufflepuff."

"I just admitted I was grateful you prat," I exclaimed angrily. "Stop trying to tick me off more than I am now."

He laughed. "I know. See you around then Greengrass." He stood up and left.

I came to the conclusion I was never going to understand Draco Malfoy.

Betsy came back with Madam Pomfrey, who said I could leave after examining me over. I had to use a stupid crutch because of my awful limp. She said it would take weeks for the poison to fully leave. I would have to stop by everyday to take an antidote potion as well.

Back in the common room, I was pestered by kids about what happened to me. I simply replied I was hurt, but gave no other information, and the kids didn't seem to go on about it. Except that annoying Zacharias, who I smacked with my crutch, after he asked for the fiftieth time.

Apparently I had been out for a week so I had a lot of homework to catch up on. Hagrid felt so guilty that he sent me a rock cake, which I had a awful time eating.

In three weeks time, the crutch was gone and I was able to use my leg again. Malfoy would give me a smirk every once in a while in the hall, but not that often.

Things went back to normal.

* * *

By the end of my first year I felt like Hogwarts was a home. Nothing big happened in the months following my accident. Besides Harry Potter and dementors, my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher being a werewolf, and Sirius Black escaping

I was sad to say farewell to Betsy that day of our departure. We both stood on platform 9 ¾ together.

"Promise you'll owl me this summer?" I asked her.

"Of course Astoria. I wouldn't forget if it was the last thing I did."

"I'll miss you," I said, hugging her tightly.

"As will I. We'll have to meet up this summer," she said.

"Definitely," I laughed.

"Ready to go Bets?" I heard Taylor ask her.

She nodded in reply.

With one final hug, she left. I watched her disappear through the barrier. I sighed and went to find Daphne. When I spun around, I ran into someone.

"Malfoy?" I asked.

"You'll see her soon," he told me.

"Yeah, I know that." I walked around him and then stopped. Was Malfoy just trying to be comforting?

"Thanks for the confidence Draco!" I called to him.

He waved, smirking at me.

I found my mother and sister. We walked in silence out of the barrier and into downtown London.

"I hope your school years went well girls," my mother said. "Time for a break though right?"

"Right," I muttered to myself, but a smile was on my face. I couldn't wait until next year.

_A/N: I hope you liked this update. Please review!_


End file.
